The present disclosure relates in general to optical, active, and high-powered cables and associated connector assemblies used in conjunction with datacenter switch systems, modules, and other optical and electrical components. In particular, cages, shells, and housings of connector and receptacle assemblies are described which utilize heat dissipation units and elements that are configured to increase the thermal performance of datacenter connections.
Datacenter switch systems and associated modules may generally include connections between other switch systems, servers, racks, and devices. Such connections may be made using cables, transceivers, cage receptacles, and connector assemblies, which may include a shell or housing configured to protect these connections from damage. Often, these cage receptacles can generate heat during operation, which can result in the failure of system components. The inventors have identified numerous other deficiencies with existing technologies in the field, the remedies for which are the subject of the embodiments described herein.